1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to sewing machines with push-button controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a sewing machine with pattern selecting push-buttons. Push-button controls may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,956, for "Zig-zag Sewing Machine Having Base-Mounted Operating Elements for Controlling Sewing" issued Nov. 3, 1981, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,380 for "Device for Free Selection of Zig-zag Pattern Discs in Sewing Machines" issued July 25, 1967.
The present invention relates to a compact push-button control arrangement of the kind which is disclosed in the copending patent application of William Weisz, for "Push-Button Control Module for a Sewing Machine", Serial No. 06/449,721, filed 12/14/82, and wherein a larger number of slidable contiguously stacked push-button extensions are present in a vertical column opposite stacked slidable cam followers that are actuable by the push-button extensions.
It is an object of the present invention, in a push-button control arrangement which includes a large number of vertically stacked slidable push-button extensions, to prevent an excessive build up of friction between the said extensions and to prevent an accumulation of manufacturing thickness variations in the stacked extensions such as would interfere with the proper operation of the control.
It is a further object of the invention, in a push-button control arrangement, to prevent an excessive build-up of friction and disadvantageous accumulation of manufacturing thickness variations in vertically stacked slidable push-button extensions and cam followers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.